Nick's Juliet
by Night Owl 303
Summary: Trailer Inside!
1. Trailer

I got the inspiration after reading Check Yes Juliet by UreWhiteDancer12 and I found out the about the song

_**I got the inspiration after reading Check Yes Juliet by UreWhiteDancer12 and I found out about the song. I heard it, and it sounds like something I would write (for all of you who are reading my story Why We Run). So the song seriously inspired me to write this. And before that I read Nick and Miley by eemah (awesome stories, you should check them out. And her sequel, Drama with the Jonas'.) So, here is my trailer. Tell me in your review if you want me to write it. And vote for it on my poll. Listen to the song while reading it. It's by We the Kings. Another inspiration was their music video. Ok, now I'm rambling.**_

**Nick was in a band.**

_Nick playing with the Jonas Brothers._

**Miley was in the band.**

_Miley is playing the flute. _

**Nick went to public school.**

_Nick is walking the halls high fiving people._

**Miley went to private school.**

_Miley is walking in a uniform talking._

**Nick had dreams.**

_The Jonas brothers are singing in front of a crowd._

**Miley had expectations.**

_Miley is studying hard._

**Their parents were old rivals.**

_Their dads are yelling at each other._

**Miley had to marry her best friend.**

_Miley is talking to Jake._

**But Nick wouldn't let her go.**

_Nick kisses Miley._

**So, they run away.**

_They are running to a bus station._

**Nick's brothers are mad at him.**

_Nick and Joe are yelling at each other._

**Miley's brother is furious.**

_Jackson is yelling at the Joe and Kevin._

**So, what are they to do?**

_Miley and Nick walk down the aisle._

**They get married.**

_They kiss._

**And some real drama happens.**

_Miley is running from the police._

_Nick is hiding from someone._

**Check out Nick's Juliet! **


	2. The Past

Hey people

**Hey people! In order to not make my story exactly like UreWhiteDancer12's, because I respect other authors' writing, and plus I want to get to the part I love to write (which is when they run away, it's the most action filled part), the trailer is mostly what happened in the past. And this chapter is to fill you in on what happened. NEXT chapter will be when they run off together (which is what Romeo and Juliet should have done. Romeo what were you thinking?!) **

So one day Miley, Mikayla, and Lily were forced to walk home by Jackson. Jackson's girlfriend Sarah just moved and dumped him because of the long distance thing and he was sort of dating Mikayla. Oliver was in China as a foreign exchange student and got a girlfriend named Tai Lee. Jake was in love with his stepsister Demi, but he had to marry Miley because their parents were rich influential doctors. And they'd agreed at it when both of them were five.

Miley and Jake use to date, but then they broke up. But, only Mikayla and Lily knew they weren't still together. And Miley saw it was killing Demi.

On that day they overheard the Jonas Brothers playing in the garage (yes like the video, I just love that part) and they all started talking.

So a week later Nick offered to teach Miley guitar since she always wanted to learn. When her dad and Jackson got home, he threw him out. Then he told Miley about how he won a position over Nick's father because Billy Ray showed up on time and Nick's mother went in to labor with Kevin so he couldn't show up.

Kevin and Joe told Nick to stop seeing Miley (though Kevin got together with Mikayla and Joe with Lily). He got in to a big fight and told them he would never do that.

Miley told the same thing to Jackson, who in return went to yell at Kevin and Joe (because Nick stormed out). They got in to a fight and hurt Jackson badly. Billy Ray didn't press charges though because Jackson was the one to go after them.

Miley almost gave up on Nick, but he wouldn't let her go, so he kissed her and she told Demi she and Jake had broken up a long time ago. This resulted in them getting together. And so, Miley and Nick secretly went out until Billy Ray caught them together and put Miley under lock and key.

**So what do you think Nick's going to do? What about Miley? She isn't as innocent as she may seem? True love is very sneaky…Review if you want me to get the 1****st**** official chapter out.**


	3. Some Interesting Changes

**I was going to make it a long chapter, but I decided to break it up in to two parts. It just fit better.Plus I figured you guys could use an update.**

Miley was doing her homework when she heard something hit against her window. She went outside to her balcony and saw Nick.

"Miley! Come down." he whisper yelled.

"I can't!" she yelled back.

She closed the door and saw something come through the window breaking the door.

She hid the box that landed with a rock.

Her dad came in right on cue.

Lily was listening to the Jo Bros play. She saw Mikayla wink at Kevin, who actually BLUSHED! She took a picture of Nick to send to Miley. Poor girl. She saw Cody holding Demi in his arms and walked over.

"How are your parent's taking it? she asked them.

"What they don't know won't hurt us." giggled Demi.

"Yeah. They have some weird delusion that I'm still marrying Miley." said Jake.

Lily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She got a text from Miley.

**Come pick me up.**

**I'm sneaking out**

Miley got a picture on her phone and remembered Nick's box.. She opened it and found one of those boxes that looked like they contained jewelry. She looked next to it and unfolded the letter.

Miley,

You're my Juliet, my sun, and my stars. Please come to me. We can run away like Romeo and Juliet should've done.

Unlike Romeo I will not leave my Juliet. So I bid you one thing.

Juliet will you marry me?

Miley's breathing got heavier. She opened the box and remembered the ring immediately.

"_Nick why do you wear that around your neck?"_

_The ring kept falling out of his shirt and she finally decided to just ask._

"_Before my mom died she gave me this ring and told me that when I met the girl of my dreams to never let her go."_

He'd looked at her then. Like he knew.

Did she want to?

She just knew one thing.

She had a party to go to.

**I have the next chapter I just need to type it up. And because of my trailer all you guys know Miley's answer, and to let you know I'm in the a market for a wedding dress for Miley, so send me links!:)Nick's mom's ring is on my profile(which I've updated).Now press the shiny button and review!**


	4. Living Free

**Sorry I went AWOL peoples but for most of you who've seen my profile, you know I live in Texas, but I guess I should be more specific and say I live in Houston. I'm typing this chapter up at my aunt's house since we don't have electricity yet. Plus I won't see my dad for like a week since he works for the city and is staying in one of the shelters since he has to help with reconstruction. Stupid Hurricane/Tropical Storm Ike. My aunt Elba has officially moved up to favorite aunt and person on my list. She's right under my little sister Itzel. Anyways, here's the chapter I promised. And if you want to make me feel better, check out my other story which I'm updating also today!**

Nick was singing the last of Check Yes Juliet when he saw Miley come in with Lily.

And right afterwards saw her dad come in behind her.

He jumped off stage earning startled looks from Joe and Kevin. He grabbed her arm and ran outside.

"So…" he asked her nervously, thinking of all the reasons things could go wrong. They were fifteen and too young, they hadn't known each other that long…

His thoughts were interrupted by her kiss.

"Yes, a million times yes."Miley said with a dazzling smile.

"Really?!" Nick was going over the moon.

"Really." she giggled.

Then their moment was broken by her dad coming out of the house after finally making it through the crowd of teenagers.

"Ohhh god." Miley said hyperventilating

"Start running."He watched her grab a bag from the bushes. Nick had his under a tree near there.

They ran to the bus stop without stopping.

They didn't talk until they were safely on the bus.

"We have 24 hours before they can report us missing. Unless you left a note?" Nick asked Miley.

"No, I wanted to, but no."

"Good. Let's get a head start while we can." He smiled when he saw Miley slip on the ring he'd given her(AN/pic on my profile).

"It was my mom's…"he whispered.

"I know." she smiled at him.

They fell asleep at the very back of the bus in each other's arms. They knew things could only get more complicated from there. Boy, were they right.

**If only Miley and Nick would know what I have in store for them…I'm not making things easy for them. Let's just say in the future there will be a murder, Mexico, a stolen jewel, a few gangs and a giant cookie. Not necessarily in that order. So, I've already picked my dress for Miley with the help of jonai4ever.(yes people it's on my profile)But,I figure I'll leave the wedding until one of the next two chapters. I don't want to rush things too much. So, I'll leave a few things up to you guys.**

**1.Nick and Miley's final destination(you can include pictures)**

**2.How the Stolen Jewel looks like(send me links)**

**3.The chapel or wherever you want them to get married.(again links)**

**4.What you want Nick to wear to their wedding(links)**

**5.And any people you think would make good villains(links or just plain ideas)**

**I'll credit you in the chapter it shows up. Now press the shiny button and Review!**


	5. Reactions

**This chapter is mainly about everyone's reactions to Nick and Miley running away.**

Joe was throwing things.

And Kevin was ducking.

"Why are you throwing them at me for?" Kevin yelled. He never knew his brother had such good aim.

"BECAUSE, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID, LEAVE THEM ALONE, THEY'LL GET OVER IT…" Joe mocked.

"NOW, NICK'S OFF GETTING MARRIED GOD KNOWS WHERE, LILY ISN'T SPEAKING TO ME, AND I WANT TO KICK NICK'S CURLY LITTLE HEAD TO MADAGASCAR!"

Kevin just nodded. He _really _didn't want stuff thrown at his head. He already had enough lumps thanks to Joe.

It had been two weeks since Miley and Nick ran away to God knows where. Kevin had to deal with a hysterical Joe. Frankie just wondered if he was going to be an uncle. Their dad burst in to tears at that point. Kevin made it a point to Frankie to not mention babies in front of their dad, or Joe.

Billy Ray and Paul Kevin Jonas Sr. had been arguing on what to do about their kids all day. Tish had pretty much spent all those hours crying her eyes out over coffee.

The only reason they knew Miley and Nick were getting married was because Tish's wedding dress was gone. This sent more hysterics from Joe.

Lily got mad at Joe and told him to cool off, because Miley was her best friend. Then he called her something that most girls didn't like to be called and she kicked him in the shins.

When Kevin called Mikayla, she said Joe was just lucky that was all Lily kicked. Apparently Mikayla was just mad she wasn't invited to the wedding. Kevin had to laugh at that and made a date for them the next night.

This was why he didn't want Joe throwing anything else. He needed to look good for his girlfriend.

So, when he heard the door bell ring, he dodged Joe and grabbed Mikayla's hand and jumped in to her car.

"STEP ON IT!" he yelled.

"Why? You scared of your little brother?" she was laughing.

Then Joe came out holding a lamp over his head. His eyes looked wild and he hadn't taken proper care of his hair in days. Mikayla took one look at Joe and stepped on the gas.

The conversation picked up as they drove farther away from the house.

"Remind me again why you couldn't pick _me_ up? It would've saved me from getting that look at Joe."

"My cars in the shop. Usually I would borrow Joe's… but as you can see, I'm scared to ask him for a glass of water at this point."

"Why is he so angry at you?"

"He's not so much angry at me as he is at Nick. He is all about loyalties, and Nick running off and getting married with the daughter of our father's worst enemies was a major betrayal. To him anyway."

"Well, I'm glad I fell in love with the understanding Jonas." She kissed him as they pulled up to the fairgrounds.

"I'm glad you did too."

Mikayla laughed and hit his shoulder.

Lily thought about what was going on. She was seriously mad at Joe for what he thought of her friend.

Why did she have to like him so much?

It sucked.

Jus plain sucked.

(A/N I know that was short, but Lily will show Joe the way to revelation later)

Jake hugged Demi closer.

"We're going to have to tell them sometime…" he started.

"Then what? We pull a Niley?"

"True. How 'bout we wait until… I don't know we get married."

Demi grinned.

"You want to marry me?"

"Someday. Not now though. Enough marriages going around for a while."

"Good. I completely agree." She kissed him.

They just stayed there for a while. Waiting for the rest of their lives.

Jackson was furious at Miley. He really wished he had Oliver to talk to. But calling long distance to China wasn't exactly cheap. So, he talked to Rico, who was in a way, like his little brother.

"…So then that stupid curly haired freak runs off with my sister after his brothers beat me in to a pulp. Isn't that just great?" He said venting as he wiped the counter.

"So, let me get this straight. You are mad at the Jonas brothers for beating you up after you went after them, and mad at Miley for running off with Nick, even after she tried to make your families mesh?"

"What are you saying Rico?" Jackson asked.

"I'm saying you guys didn't really give her a choice. It's no like she didn't try to fix things between you all."

Jackson stopped wiping at that point. What the heck was Rico talking about?

"And another thing, I think what you're really mad about is that you and Sarah broke up."

Why was it the little boy was making sense?

Jackson was more confused than when the conversation started?

Nick kissed Miley's forehead.

"Miley, we're here."

She sniffled then looked up at the love of her life.

It was the day they would start their new lives.

**Still running on agenerator.It sucks.But, oh well. Now I know you guys are there, so help me with the stuff I put in the previous chapter.It saves me some time.And yes, there will be a sequel to this. It's going to be called Miley's Romeo(just seemed to fit) I already know what the ending is going to be in both of my stories.Review!**


	6. The Wedding

I can't update tomorrow because we've been using the generator too much

**I can't update tomorrow because we've been using the generator too much. School is starting up again next Monday. And then there's my quinceanera… Is it physically possible to get migraines at fourteen? Anyhow, what you've all been waiting for…. A NILEY WEDDING! (Face it. They will get married eventually. And I will be there to crash it.) : P**

They were finally in Tennessee.

It wasn't they're final destination, but they wanted to get married first.

And they found a place.

It was a cathedral and completely the most beautiful thing they ever saw. It made Miley even more ready for marriage. Who knew it could be found in Miley's old hometown? Miley had told Nick it was her life long dream to get married there, and here they were. Apparently Nick had a done all the previous preparations, in case she said yes.

That's how Miley found herself in the bathroom of the church.

Nick had it easy. He just had to stick on a tux and splash some water on his curls.

She had to get a wedding dress on. On her own.

She finally worked it out. The priest had given her a bouquet of lilies.

She slipped on her veil and walked in to the church.

It was nighttime and the whole cathedral was lit by candles.

She saw Nick at the end of the aisle.

Her heart fluttered.

She was about to become Mrs. Miley Jonas.

Nick was having the same qualms.

He was about to become… well he had the same name, but he was going to be a husband.

She reached the end of the aisle and both their hearts stopped.

The priest spoke in hushed tones.

"Do you Miley Stewart, accept Nicholas Jerry Jonas as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer and in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Miley felt a tear come down her face.

"I do."

"Do you Nicholas Jerry Jonas, accept Miley Stewart as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer and in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

He couldn't stop thinking about how much Miley looked like an angel, not just then but every day.

"I do."

"Now for the vows."

Miley breathed.

"Nick, when I first saw you… I couldn't stop thinking about how cute you looked playing behind your brothers. And how much I wanted to run my fingers through your curly hair.

"Then you kept being so stubborn….

"Nicholas Jonas, I'll love you forever."

Nick was even more in love with Miley if that was physically possible.

"Miley, when I saw you the first time… I thought about how beautiful you were. The first time I saw Jake, all I could think about was how much I wanted to hit him. I was never so jealous in my life. And Miley you are worth it all. My family, my friends, everything. Because I love you."

"Now the rings."

Miley read her inscription.

_My Sun._

Nick read his. Miley got it done somehow. He had no clue how.

_Forever my Romeo._

"You may now kiss the bride."

They listened to the priest.

**Aww…. Sweet I know. Review. Don't forget, a few things are still up to you guys if you want. **


	7. Complications

**Sorry people this just hasn't been my week. My computer crashed thanks to my mom.Plus I've had like two projects to do for my Pre-AP classes.High school sucks.**

Miley woke up to Nick staring at her. She smiled as she felt his arms wrapped around him. You never got over the feeling of euphoria after getting married did you?

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just staring at my wife. Is that alright Mrs. Miley Jonas?" _Wow. _Nick thought. _He couldn't quite ever get over that. _

It had been six months.

Six months since they ran away.

Six months since they'd gotten married.

Six months since they'd left everything behind.

They'd been the best six months of their lives.

Eventually they got out of bed.

Miley went to make breakfast in the small kitchen. The apartment wasn't much but it was certainly an improvement from what it used to look like. Three months of scrubbing, painting, and disinfestations paid off. They still had a bed that touched the ground, but it was the best they could do.

Nick kissed Miley. He'd never been happier.

_Uh! _

Joe had never been more unhappy.

They still hadn't found his brother.

Lily was furious with him.

And Kevin was just as happy as ever.

Life just plain sucked.

And speak of the devil.

"Hey." Kevin sat down next to him.

"What do you want traitor?" he grumbled.

"Well for one thing I'd love if you stopped with the hostility. And for another, you need to apologize to Lily."

"Why?"

"For calling her a…"

"Okay." He cut him off. "That I admit was against my better judgment, but I'm not apologizing for all the things I said about Miley."

"Well it's a start I guess..:" Kevin patted his brother's shoulder and walked off.

That was how Joe found himself in the doorstep of his ex-girlfriend.

Why did Kevin always have to make so much sense?

Lily opened the door…

And shut it in his face again.

Repeat that thirty times.

Then Joe finally got an "I'm sorry" in.

She finally let him in.

Kirk kept running. He saw the cops gaining on him and slipped into the jewelry store around the corner. Magdalena was going to have a cow if they didn't get away with it.

**A couple of minutes earlier…**

Nick walked calmly in to jewelry store. She greeted the jeweler, Ryan, who he'd gotten to know well.

"Hey, Ryan, is it done?" Nick asked him.

"Yes, we engraved it and everything." Ryan handed Nick the heart shaped rose quartz pendant to him.

"Thanks. Our six months anniversary is next week and I was a wreck over this all day, thinking you wouldn't have it on time."

"Miley is one lucky lady." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but I hope she appreciates how many extra shifts I had to take at the grocery mart in order to get her this…"

"Nick?!"

"Oh, oh." mumbled Ryan. He'd seen plenty of pictures of Miley to know what she looked like.

"Miles?! What are you doing here?!" Nick slipped the pendant in his pocket.

"We closed early at the thrift store today, I came to have lunch with you next door, but they said you were here…"

"Well, umm…" Nick floundered for an excuse.

"Okay, Miley there is something I'm going to have to tell you…"

"Ryan's my boyfriend." Nick spit out then shut his mouth. Ryan spit out the soda he was drinking.

Miley broke in to hysterical giggles.

"I think I'd know if you were gay Nick." She giggled.

"Or I could be picking up your anniversary present. Either one is perfectly believable."

"Nick, I'm straight." Ryan said skeptically.

"Shhh, she doesn't know that." whispered Nick.

"I can hear you." Miley broke in to a grin.

"You got me an anniversary present?! Really?! Can I see it?" She tried to contain her excitement and failed miserably.

"I guess now I don't have a choice."

He handed her the box with the pendant inside. She lifted it out of the box and read.

_Owner of Nick Jonas' heart._

"Awe, Nick. That is so sweet!" She kissed him.

A man in black stormed in and shot Ryan. Miley screamed. A bag slipped out of his jacket as Nick kicked him in between the knees.

His mask fell of as he hit the ground.

Miley picked up the bag and she and Nick ran out of the store.

They'd just been witnesses to a murder.

**DUN DUN DUN! Pictures in my profile. Now the drama can really get rolling. Nick and Miley are in deeper than they think...But I'll leave that for later. Joe is going to realize the wrong of his ways soon enough. I finally made a file for my trailers, so check it out. This story won't be as long as my other one I think, for the simple reason that this one has mostly longer chapters, and is definetly getting a sequel.Plus Ryan wasn't just a jeweler. And that bag is seriously important.I'll leave that for you to ponder.And I've seriously become obsessed with the tagged game and maximum ride.I have a problem.**

**Make me happy and review!**


	8. Realizations

**I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger last time. I decided in order to move forward, I wouldn't update until I finished **_**all**_** my stories and my two sequels. I want to work on The Underground (for you guys who read my trailers) and Of Vampire's and Singers, which is a story I adopted from DarkenedRoseThorn. Here's the summary.**

_Miley Stewart thought living a double life as singing sensation Hannah Montana was though but when things start to change and she is sent away, she'll learn leading a secret life is nothing compared to what awaits her in a small town in Washington. (Hannah Montana x Twilight crossover)_

**And for all of you wondering, my party rocked!**

Nick and Miley split a giant chocolate chip cookie.

It was the best they could come up with. I mean, what was safer than a crowded two story mall?

They started to talk about what happened.

And like the idiots they were, they went back to the jewelry story.

Joe was still heaving from all the yelling. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten kicked out yet.

Finally Lily stopped screaming.

"Joe, how have you felt the last six months?"

"Horrible."

"And why is that?"

"My brother ran away, you…"

Silence. Whispering, she looked at Joe with her big green eyes.

"Then how do you think Nick would've felt?"

That was the moment Joe realized how wrong he was.

Kevin was covered in frosting.

How you may ask?

He teased Mikayla about her baking skills.

Bad move Kevin.

On the other hand, she wasn't fuming, but laughing hysterically.

It _was_ a pretty funny sight.

"That's what I love about you Kevin, you can take a joke!"

Then she stopped laughing all of a sudden.

Kevin was internally panicking.

Oh God she said the L word.

She said the L word.

He was saved by her little brother coming through the door.

He was never happier to see him.

Miley and Nick had sifted through all of Ryan's stuff being the nosy people they were.

And they found a lot.

Especially once they opened the bag.

"It says here this heart is worth…. 5 BILLION DOLLARS?!" Miley screamed.

The whole area was covered in police tape.

They were married teen runaways, not much stopped them.

"I can't believe Ryan was working undercover for National Security."

"Says here the stone belongs to the Indian government. It was stolen about… eight months ago."

They walked out of there with the new found knowledge.

Then Nick and Miley saw them.

By the files their names were Kirk and Magdalena.

And they were the only people who had seen them commit murder.

Everyone else was dead.

**Bum Bum Bum. Review! **

**Okay, so a lot of people are going report hungry over a lot of Jonas brothers stories and so I've decided that** **after this story and its sequel (and a lot of debating over the name) I decided to change all my stories to Camp Rock. And I'm going to make the Underground, Of Vampire's and Singers, and maybe if I don't get reported or side tracked again, my first mature MOE/SHILEY Fic.**


	9. Life Sucks

Nick and Miley broke in to a run. They slipped in to the crowded streets, the convicts on their tail.

Life couldn't give them a break could it?

Jackson finally got through Oliver.

"Hey Jackson!"

"No time for pleasantries. I have exactly thirty minutes according to my father to tell you _everything, _so you may want to sit down."

Jackson managed to tell him in fifteen minutes.It took him another ten for him to wake up after fainting.

"Oliver you have exactly _five minutes _to explainto me_ what the hell to do_!"

"Okay I'll shorten it down. Your upset about Sarah, you're taking it out on Miley, you shouldn't have tried to beat up the Jonas Brothers!"

"I AM NOT UPSET ABOUT SARAH!"

With that the line went dead.

Great, more people telling him how upset he should be.

Walking along the beach, hand in hand, Joe and Lily looked out in to the sunset.

"So, is there another reason I'm upset Dr?" Joe joked. Lily hit his arm.

"Not really. Just a lot of anger."

They sat down along the shoreline.

"It's just… He's my brother. Is it so wrong to be worried about him?"

"No, but it is wrong to try and control him like you guys did."

Joe contemplated this for a moment and stood up, bringing Lily up with him.

"How about this.

"I Joe Jonas promise to be less stubborn and never again become the kind of guy who loses the will to straighten his hair."

"Amen to that."

They kissed.

**(a little warm Loe moment)**

Nick and Miley finally lost them.

And happened to find their faces all over the news.

Now half of New York knew who they were.

Hence the gang that was trying to turn them in for reward money.

"This isn't good honey." Miley whispered to Nick.

"No. It really isn't."


	10. Karate Nick

Miley stared at Nick in wonder.

All the gang members lay on the ground in a pile.

"When did you learn that?!"

"I have amazing karate skills. You didn't think I was another brain dead musician did you?" he kidded her as they kept walking.

"When did you learn it?" she asked him.

"I was five. Joe kept sticking my head in the birthday cake…" he shuddered.

"I wondered why you had cake issues. You almost screamed when they offered you some at the diner." She laughed.

"You would too if your older brother kept pushing your head in!" he argued.

"So, what did you do?"

Nick smiled evilly.

_A six year old Nick walked up to a nine year old Joe._

"_Joe, I want to show you this new trick I learned in class." He smiled innocently._

"_Fine." He got ready._

_And Nick flipped him over frontwards._

_And a fight ensued._

_Kevin walked in._

"_NICK STOP BEATING UP JOE!"_

Miley was hysterical.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Joe still won't watch karate movies." He answered simply.

Boy, was Miley glad Jackson hadn't fought Nick. He'd probably be dead.

Then they saw two things they didn't really want to see.

The cops.

And the convicts.

Oh joy.

"Split up." said Miley.

Nick looked at her like she was crazy.

"Just do it. We'll meet back up at the apartment."

She ran before he could argue.

The cops ran after Miley and the convicts ran after Nick.

Psycho killers or people who could send them back to their parents.

Nick got the good end of the deal.

Miley his behind a wall, waiting for the cops to pass her.

She couldn't and wouldn't leave Nick.

The pain would be too much.

Nick was in a tighter situation.

Meaning he was so desperate he hid in a dumpster.

Then it was all over.


	11. Miley's Goodbye

"Come out with your hands up!"

Those words weren't for them.

Nick took it as an opportunity to run back home.

He'd seen them handcuffed.

It was all over.

Miley was waiting for him and packing.

"We have to leave Nick."

"Yes, but where to? Our parents are stinking rich. They can find us anywhere in the U.S."

Miley looked at him and told him her idea.

"I married an evil mastermind." He shook his head.

"We have to tell them Demi."

"No we don't Jake." She was set in her mind.

"They almost caught us every day for the last year. It's better if we tell them before they figure it out."

She hated it when he was right.

Joe looked at his older brother like he'd grown and extra head.

And he was the smart one?

"You didn't say it back you idiot?!"

"I panicked okay! I do love her, it's just…"

Joe patted his back.

"It's a guy thing Kevin. By nature we are terrified of commitment. That word scares us. But, you better tell her how you feel soon or you might regret it for the rest of your life."

Kevin looked at Joe. That was good advice. He shook him.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" he yelled.

Joe pried him off.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Lily okay?"

Kevin nodded.

"Makes sense. You weren't exactly deep before her."

Joe gave him a dirty look.

"Well excuse me. I have to help Lily pick out jeans."

Kevin gave him a weird look.

"She said she'd get a mini skirt if I came." He answered to his look.

Kevin nodded yet again. There was the brother he knew and loved.

Lily and Mikayla looked at the phone in shock.

Miley had called.

"Where are you?" asked Lily.

"New York. But don't bother telling anyone, we are leaving in about a minute. I just figured you deserved to know I was alive."

"Why wouldn't you be?!" screamed Mikayla.

Silence.

"I guess you haven't been watching the news have you?"

"Why would we…" Lily turned the TV on.

Then she fainted.

When she woke up, Miley explained the situation.

This time Mikayla fainted.

After a few more minutes Miley hung up.

Lily saw Joe's car pull up.

No way was she telling him.

**Last chapter up next.**


	12. Nick's Goodbye

**Last chapter to Nick's Juliet. It's been a pleasure.**

The chief of police yelled at the officer.

"YOU LET TWO OF THE MOST CHASED AFTER RUNAWAYS IN THE COUNTRY GET AWAY WITH THE STONE?! YOU KNOW I CAN HAVE YOUR JOB FOR THIS!"

The officer bowed his head.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

He accidentally slammed in to a custodian on the way out of his office.

He came back a couple of minutes and saw a paper bag on his desk.

Curiously, he opened the bag.

Inside laid the Heart of Red.

Joe walked up to the mailbox and shifted through all the letters. Bill, bill…

He saw a letter with a New York stamp and looked at the cover. It was addressed to Joe Jonas. No return address.

He opened it right there.

_Dear Joe,_

_I know it's almost been a year since I last had any form of communication with you. And even back then we were yelling. So, I'll just jump into it. I don't have much time. I'm on the run from the cops. _Joe inhaled. Was he kidding? _No I'm not kidding. Geez Joe, watch the news sometimes will ya?_

_I know it took you the longest to get over the fact that I ran away. You're my brother, I just know you that well. And I have to tell you something. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is forgive something that's just out of your reach._

Jackson finally got the courage to pick up the phone.

He dialed the number he'd tried to call so many times.

"Hey, Sarah, it's me, Jackson.

"I just called to say… I missed you."

_And then there is the fact that sometimes true happiness is hard to find. But I found it Joe._

_So don't take it away._

Kevin took the plunge.

"I love you Mikayla."

She looked at him and smiled.

"About time."

They kissed.

_And no matter where in the world I am, I will always remember my brothers._

Oliver's airplane landed on the terminal. He grabbed Thai Lee's hand.

"Welcome home."

_And yes Miley and I are married. _Joe started to hyperventilate a little. Apparently he wasn't so forgiving. _Just so you know, it's really nice to have someone there for you at every moment. I hope you have that with Lily some day. And I hope Jake and Demi have it someday too. There has to be someone out there stupider than us right? _Joe snorted. Yeah, right.

"Are you ready for this Jake?"

"We have to tell them." Jake was just as nervous as she was.

"Mom… Dad… we have something to tell you."

_Don't worry you haven't seen the last of us. We will be back when we are eighteen and our parents can't do anything about us. But I won't tell you where we are heading. I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep in touch._

_Oops got to go, my bus is here._

_Nick._

Joe finally understood.

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley and pulled her in closer. The curtains were open and the street lights passed them by. The bus was in complete silence. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

Later…

"_Bienvenidos a Mexico!" _the sound system blared. The sun scorched his face and he looked outside the window. Nothing but mountains and desert. Perfect. Completely remote.

"Ready to start our new life my Juliet?" he turned to his wife. She laughed.

"Yes I am Romeo."

**Told you Mexico would be involved in this story. I feel sneaky. Wait until you see the sequel. It takes place when Nick and Miley finally turn eighteen. They will be up soon, and give me your input. I know this story was a little rushed, but I never meant for it to drag on so long! Tell me what you think about my future stories!**


End file.
